


Morning Sickness

by janetcarter



Series: The Greatest Adventure [1]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Sex, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: After everything Lyta has faced, she didn't expect morning sickness to be the most challenging.
Relationships: Lyta Alexander/G'Kar
Series: The Greatest Adventure [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740013
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	Morning Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> For the Hurt/Comfort Bingo prompt "Difficult/Unexpected Pregnancy."

As had been happening daily for weeks, Lyta's body retched over the toilet, acid burning her throat. The room spun as she sat herself down on the floor and wiped the acrid taste off her tongue.

Normally, Vorlon enhancements meant she didn't get sick. They just hadn't made the same tweaks when it came to pregnancy symptoms because apparently they were too busy making her DNA compatible with that of other races. So morning sickness was a brutal callback to what her life had been like when she could still get stomach bugs.

She would laugh at the idea of the parasite inside her _technically_ being a stomach bug, but if she did she'd no doubt puke again. 

"Lyta?" G'Kar called, knocking on the metal door.

God, he couldn't go a single minute without hovering, could he? In her strongest voice, she yelled back "I'm fine!"

She could handle it. She didn't need him holding back her hair or rubbing her back or--

She retched again, just barely making her target. 

It could, in theory, be nice to take the support he was offering. It wasn't like much more damage could be done if she let him get any closer. They were already facing the worst--though unexpected--consequence of fucking on every surface in the ship. The next possible base, since they seemed to be going in reverse, probably _was_ letting him dote. 

But letting him help out would be too normal in a situation that was anything but. She couldn't let them sink into a routine. He'd get his kid in however many months it took. He didn’t have to do anything else, and she sure as hell didn't need him to.

Or at least, she told herself that as she struggled to get up off the floor. 

G'Kar was still outside waiting for her even though she'd told him to go away. He handed her a cup of water, which she reluctantly sipped.

"Are you sure you are alright?" he asked, looking at her like she was made of glass.

"Yeah, the…" She clenched her teeth, willing herself to not throw up again. "It's just really taking a toll on me right now." 

"Come," he said, placing a hand on her arm. "You should rest."

She pulled away. "I told you, I'm fine." 

Maybe it was because she drank the water too fast, or her movements were too jerky, or her body just really hated her today, but her stomach did a flip and she just barely made it back to the toilet in time. 

Even with the tiny sips of water, she wondered how she had anything left for her stomach to squeeze out.

She leaned against the wall with her hands on her abdomen, which looked the same as it had before a baby started living in there rent-free. God, _a baby._ It was still hard to believe, even with all the evidence--the missed period, the fatigue, the extremely painful sensitivity her boobs had taken on, and of course, the constant nausea. After all, how could something so small make her feel like she’d been punched in the gut 400 times? 

If G'Kar weren't in the doorway, she probably would've lied down on the floor and closed her watery eyes. She could tell he was holding back his usual remarks about her seeing a doctor and she didn't want to give him any ideas. Instead, he held out his hand. She didn't have much choice but to take it, or to lean against him on the way back to their room. 

While she was busy feeling like death, he'd evidently placed a garbage can by her side of the bed. "So you don't need to keep getting back up," he explained.

Didn't fix the fact she had to pee every 10 minutes, but she'd take it. He'd also built up all the pillows on her side so she could rest without choking on her own spit. 

"You didn't have to," she said as he helped her onto the bed. She felt out of place leaning against the pillows. She could've just done it herself. It was almost insulting he hadn't let her. 

But then again, she could hardly move, so… 

"It was the least I could do." 

There was another glass of water beside the bed along with some napkins. 

"You might be right," she mumbled, closing her eyes and trying not to be touched by the gesture. "Since this is your fault, after all." 

He must've guessed it was the closest he'd get to a thanks, because he nodded and smiled, before kissing her forehead. "Rest well." 

"I will if I can go five minutes without--"

Right on cue, she darted to the trashcan. His hand rubbed her sore back as she hunched forward, the other holding back her messy hair. She hated to admit it, but it certainly made things easier. 

She let her forehead rest on the rim of the can for longer than she probably needed. 

"I will see if I can make any foods that will be more agreeable," he said as she wiped her mouth with a napkin. 

"No, really you…" She sighed, leaning back as he replaced the trashcan's bag. At least she didn't have to do it herself. "I guess you can try." 

He stroked her shoulder. "Please, shout if you need me." 

She nodded, giving him a weak smile to encourage him to go start his project. "I'm sure I'll be fine." 

Once he left for the kitchen, she tried to convince herself she felt better with him gone. It was just hard to get the chance when he'd barge in every time she so much as coughed.

But the one time he stumbled in too late, she couldn't deny it was a lot worse without his company.

He stuck around this time, reading off meal ideas he'd scrawled down and herbs he wanted to pick up on their next supply run. Honestly, hearing about food right now probably wasn’t the best thing for her nausea. But it gave him an excuse to lie beside her, for her head to rest against his chest as she tuned out the specifics. 

So, just for now, she’d let him try.


End file.
